


The Monster Inside

by southsidewrites



Series: Southside Werewolves Anthology [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Twilight-esque AU, Werewolves, southside serpents, the southside serpents are a werewolf pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: The Southside of Riverdale is a natural playground of forests, rivers, cliffs, and lakes. It’s a picturesque paradise, but it’s a paradise with an ancient secret. For generations, there have been whispers of giant wolves—wolves too big to be anything but supernatural. The locals have always told stories, whispers around a campfire about the shapeshifters that kept their people safe from mythical dangers. No one expected the whispers to be real.Sweet Pea's having a hard time adjusting to his new life as a werewolf, and having Malachai as a teacher really isn't helping. Between the non-stop adrenaline, short-fuse temper, and the impending danger from a mysterious enemy, he feels like he's forgetting what it means to be normal. He knows that he's stronger now, that he could lose control and hurt the people he loves the most. None of it feels real, though, until he realizes that the greatest danger to woman he loves might not be the enemy, but himself.Prequel to The Secrets We Keep, but can be read as a standalone story.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea/Jubilee Jones (OC)
Series: Southside Werewolves Anthology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Monster Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivendell101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/gifts).



> The latest work in the Southside Werewolves Anthology: takes place after _My Sweetest Downfall_ and before _The Secrets We Keep,_ neither of which need to be read to understand this fic. Not quite smutty enough to be rated E, but there is a brief scene that's probably a bit borderline for M. 
> 
> Written for the fantastic @rivendell101, the creator of Jubilee Jones.
> 
> Thanks so much for checking this out!

Sweet Pea’s head hurt. That wasn’t really a surprise, though. His head always seemed to hurt lately. Behind him, he could hear Malachai shouting faintly, but it was quickly drowned out by the familiar rush of blood pumping through his veins. It would only be a second now, just another few steps. His vision flashed red, and—

Everything cut off with a flash of light before refocusing. The colors of the forest were more faded, but somehow, it was still all sharper—every sound, smell, and sight. Sucking in a deep breath, he took in everything around him. Trees. Squirrels. Running water. Campfire in the distance. Deer behind the bush. Malachai.

 _Nice job, kid._ The familiar voice drawled.

Sweet Pea could never get used to that, the sound of Malachai’s voice in his head. As if he wasn’t bad enough outside his head, he—

_Heard that._

_Fuck._ Sweet Pea shook his head, loping around a tree to head back to the clearing where he had been training with Malachai and Joaquin. _Why the fuck do you get to decide what you mind-say, but everything I think is public?_

 _Because you’re shit at controlling it,_ Malachai replied. _Now change back._

 _Sir, yes, sir._ If Sweet Pea could roll his eyes in wolf form, he would. Unfortunately, he hadn’t yet mastered the nuanced ability to be a snide jerk in all forms like Malachai.

_Still fucking heard that, kid._

_Would you stop calling me kid?_

_Maybe when you stop being a dumbass. Change back, already._

_Why don’t you change back?_ Sweet Pea hated that he managed to sound petulant even via wolf telepathy.

 _Because I can change back whenever I want to._ The massive copper-red wolf flopped onto the ground in the middle of the clearing, absentmindedly scratching himself as he watched Sweet Pea approach. _You, however, are kind of shit at doing it under duress._

Joaquin, who was still in human form, was standing in the clearing wearing nothing but a pair of roughly-cut jean shorts. Despite the windy, early-September weather, he didn’t seem fazed, a useful side effect of the transformation. “Whatever you two are bickering about is probably not worth it,” he drawled, fishing his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “And it’s nearly dinner time, so we better get back before Cordelia gets pissed.”

Malachai scoffed, a sound that came out as more of a snort in wolf form. Clearly, he wasn’t too worried about Cordelia. Meanwhile, Sweet Pea was pacing. Even in wolf form, he was the biggest of the three—a hulking, jet-black wolf with shocking gold eyes. He had only been changing for a few weeks, but he was already shaping up to be the strongest fighter of the pack. Now, if only he could manage to control his change back. Changing into a wolf was no problem, but apparently, he lacked the inner calm it took to return to human form with the same ease.

Sweet Pea tried to focus, tried to use the strategies Malachai had taught him, but none of it was working. He cleared his mind, focused on his breathing, tried to feel the grass beneath his paws. Fuck, how ridiculous was it that he had paws in the first place?

 _Focus, Sweet Pea._ Malachai’s voice was softer now, taking on the calm, teacher-like tone that Sweet Pea was quickly starting to loathe. _You’re close, but you need to stay more in tune with your body. Try to feel yourself shifting back._

Sweet Pea took a few longer, slower breathes. He tried not to focus on the fact he had paws, or the way everything looked and smelled different. Instead, he set his mind on what made him feel most human of all.

_Jubilee._

Her image filled his mind—her long, dark hair, her bright smile and amber eyes. He thought of her laugh, her voice, the feel of her skin on—

Another flash of light and he was crumbling onto the ground. The grass was cold against his bare skin, and every muscle in his body was sore. His ears were still ringing, and the pounding in his skull increased almost unbearably. Changing back always managed to feel like a whole-body cramp—like the worst hangover he’d ever had, but with the added bonus of allover achiness.

“Not a bad idea, thinking about her,” Malachai said, tossing Sweet Pea a pair of shorts. “Cordelia always works for me, too.”

Sweet Pea was too tired to respond. Instead, he just yanked on the shorts, sitting up and trying to pull himself up off the ground. He stumbled back, slipping on the wet grass and hitting the ground with a thud.

“Fucking hell,” he cursed, slamming his fist into the grass and leaving a deep, fist-shaped indent. 

“Hey, cool it, Sweet Pea,” Malachai warned, his muscles tensing as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ve gotta watch it, man.”

“Yeah, yeah, I fucking know,” Sweet Pea snapped. His eyebrows knitted together, and his lip curled as he took on an annoyed tone, a lame attempt at mimicking Malachai. “You’re stronger now, Sweet Pea. You don’t know your own strength, Sweet Pea. It’s not just in wolf form, you know. You can do more damage now.”

“Yeah, you can,” Malachai said, grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet. Despite being several inches shorter, he squared up to Sweet Pea with an authority that made the height difference disappear. “You _can_ do a lot more fucking damage, and all it takes is one single _second_ of losing control for someone to get hurt.”

Sweet Pea fixed him with a dark gaze, shaking his arm out of his grip. “Spare me the lecture, Malachai. We get it—you fucked up and almost killed Cordelia. That’s why you trained us, though, isn’t it? Why I’ve drilled changing a _million_ fucking times?”

“Shut your fucking mouth, Sweet Pea,” Malachai growled. His fists clenched, and he took a step forward as every muscle in his body tensed dangerously. “You’re so damn cocky, and it’s going to get someone hurt. Think you’re some kind of tough guy because you’re the strongest? Think you have some secret, hidden control that no one else has?” He let out a slow breath, his voice leveling. His dark brown gaze was still fixed intently on the younger man. “Changing unexpectedly isn’t the only way you can hurt someone, Sweet Pea. Or did you not realize that you have superhuman strength now?”

“Of course, I fucking realize, but I—”

“Hey, Sweet Pea, cut it out,” Joaquin snapped, his normally cool voice taking on a hard edge. “Malachai’s right, and you know it.”

Sweet Pea glowered, his fists loosening at his sides as he turned to walk out of the clearing. “I’m out of here.”

“Same time tomorrow!” Malachai called after him. “And don’t you dare bail.”

“Whatever,” Sweet Pea replied, not even bothering to turn around. He could faintly hear Joaquin and Malachai talking behind him as he walked, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. More likely than not, it was just another conversation about how much of a ‘ _loose cannon’_ he was. 

He scoffed, slamming his fist into a tree as he made his way down the path to Malachai and Cordelia’s house. “Fucking hell,” he winced, shaking out his hand. The deep scrapes stung, but he knew they’d probably be cleared up within the hour thanks to the freaky wolf healing.

Sweet Pea could hear Cordelia before he saw her—he could smell her too, but he chose to ignore that. It was still too weird. She was humming something, singing under her breath every now and then. Taking a deep breath, he slowed his pace, not wanting to spook her by bursting out of the woods like a maniac.

Cordelia looked up when she saw him, her eyes narrowing perceptively as she took in his tense, angry expression. “Not staying for dinner, Sweet Pea?”

Sighing, he shook his head and grabbed the bag containing the rest of his clothes from his bike. “Not today, Cordelia.”

She nodded, her lips twisting into that crooked smile. Sweet Pea hadn’t known her well before the accident, but the scars that ran across half her face were still jarring. Every time he looked at her, it was the first thing he saw, and it made his gut turn. Even Malachai wasn’t good enough to keep that particular memory locked away when they changed together, and the memory of claws ripping through skin was as vivid if it were his own. 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” she asked, snapping him out of his restless thoughts.

Sweet Pea realized he had managed to finish dressing and was staring blankly at the trees. Quickly, he nodded, forcing himself to make eye contact. “Yeah, you will. Might even stay for dinner if Malachai—” He cut off, his eyes widening as he realized what he was about to say.

She laughed, shaking her head. “You’re fine. I know he can be a hard-ass. Try not to let him get to you too much, Sweet Pea.” Her smile softened. “And try to get some good rest tonight, okay?”

His lips curved into a smile as he nodded. “You got it, Cordelia.” Grabbing his helmet, he climbed onto the bike. “See you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow, Sweet Pea!”

As he sped down the long, country road, he wondered how on earth an asshole like Malachai ever managed to snag a woman as absurdly awesome as Cordelia.

* * *

Sweet Pea was grateful to see that his house was empty, his mom having already left for her night job. It was easier that way, not having to answer her endless barrage of questions about where he’d been and why he was eating her out of house and home. It was clear that she was worried about him, but there was no answer he could give that would make things better. Malachai had made it more than clear that he was not to tell _anyone_ about being a werewolf, including his occasionally overbearing mother.

He didn’t bother to flip on the lights as he walked into the house, half out of laziness and half because he just didn’t need them anymore. Especially right after a change, his night vision was scary good.

Sighing, he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, desperate for the hot water to scald away the ever-present wet dog smell that lingered after training. He wished that he could scrub away every last smell on him, that he could go back to _not_ smelling every fucking thing that crossed his path.

The hot water pounding onto his head was so loud that he almost didn’t hear the front door open. He tensed, ready to spring out of the shower, and then he heard her voice.

“Sweet Pea?” Jubilee called. “You home?”

A wave of calm came over him, and he relaxed back into the stream of water. “In the shower!” he called back.

Her footsteps were soft on the old wooden floors, and it was only a minute before the door to the bathroom creaked open. “Why are all the lights off?” she asked.

Tugging aside the curtain, he offered a small smile, hoping that it looked convincing. “Little bit of a headache.”

Her forehead furrowed, her lips pursing with concern. “Why’s that?”

Of course, he could never fool her. “Nothing really,” he answered with a shrug. “Probably just school.”

She nodded, but he could see how skeptical she was. For a moment, she just looked at him, her gaze searching for whatever detail he was clearly hiding. Finally, she nodded. “Okay,” she said, shrugging off her sweater. “Mind if I join you?”

“There’s nothing I’d like more.” He grinned, pulling open the curtain enough to let her in.

Jubilee slipped off the rest of her clothes quickly, tossing them on a pile on the floor and stepping into the shower with him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him into an embrace, resting her head on his chest and pressing her body into his. “Love you,” she whispered.

“Love you, too,” he whispered back, pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head. As he breathed in, his eyes drifted shut, and he felt his heart begin to slow. The hot water poured over his shoulders, and Jubilee shivered into him when it hit her.

“Why do you take such hot showers lately?” she murmured, angling his body between her and the water.

_Because my wolf metabolism has me running a non-stop fever._

“Not sure,” he murmured. He ran his fingertips down her shoulders, tracing her shoulder blades down to her spine and earning a breathy whimper. “Want me to turn it down?”

“No, you’re fine.” She was gripping his hips more tightly now, her fingertips digging into his heated skin. Lightly, she trailed her lips down his neck, her mouth like fire on his pulse point. “It’s been too long, Sweets. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” he murmured, his hands drifting down to her ass. “I’m sorry I—”

“Not now,” she cut him off. Pushing up on to her tiptoes, she ran her hands through his wet hair to pull him down to her height for a kiss. “Just kiss me, Sweet Pea.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. As he kissed her, he grabbed her thighs, lifting her up off the floor and pressing her back into the shower wall. Her body felt so small pressed into his, so fragile, like he could—

No.

Sweet Pea cut off the thought, desperate to push Malachai as far out of his mind as humanly possible. This was Jubilee, _his_ Jubilee, the girl he loved more than anyone else in the world. That’s what he needed to be focused on—not some magical wolf bullshit.

Her lips attached to his neck, her tongue teasing the skin just below his Serpent tattoo. “Fuck,” he murmured. Rolling his hips into hers, he moaned when he realized just how hard he was. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

She grinned, biting her lip and pressing a quick kiss into his lips. Her hands drifted down his chest, tracing the curves of his muscles and making a shiver run down his spine. When she reached his cock, he bit back a moan, resting his head on her shoulder to stifle the sound in her hair. “Fuck, Jubilee.”

Slowly, she stroked his cock, her grip soft and tight. With every movement, she drew moans from his parted lips. “Fuck me, Sweet Pea,” she murmured in between kisses. “I need you inside me.”

His grip on her hips tightened as her legs squeezed around him. Jubilee rolled her hips into him, her head tipping back on the tile wall. Her lips parted in a breathy moan, and her grip tightened on his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin. He didn’t notice, though, too consumed with the feeling of his cock sliding through across her core. It was the only thing he could think about, the only thing he could feel.

It was the reason he’d been trying to avoid her since the change.

It’s not that sex actually felt different since he started changing, but _he_ felt different—every sensation was heightened, every touch, taste, sight, smell, and sound. It was absolutely intoxicating.

“Please, Sweet Pea,” Jubilee breathed, desperately grinding against him in an attempt to find some friction. “Please fuck me.”

He didn’t keep her waiting any longer. With a low moan, Sweet Pea guided himself inside her, pleasure radiating through him as her tight walls enveloped his cock. “Fuck, Jubilee.” Regripping her hips, he started thrusting, slowly at first but quickly building a relentless pace.

Jubilee’s lips parted in an endless string of moans, his name slipping in between curses and gasps. He could feel how close she was, how her entire body radiated electricity as she pulsed around him. Her grip on his shoulders got impossibly tighter, her legs squeezing around his waist.

“Sweet Pea, I’m close. _Fuck_.”

“That’s it, doll,” he murmured, pressing hot, urgent kisses into her neck. “Cum for me, baby.”

Jubilee gasped as her orgasm ripped through her body, every part of her tensing around him as the shocks of pleasure jolted through her. Sweet Pea kept thrusting, whispering encouragements in her ear as he chased his own climax. He could hear her heart racing in her chest, feel the heat of her shaky breath against his chest, hear every little moan and whimper as he fucked her with everything he had.

“Holy shit, Jubilee,” he muttered, his jaw clenching as he felt himself getting close. She was limp in his arms now, alternating soft, breathy kisses with stinging nips on his neck. The sensations were overwhelming. His grip on her tightened, his jaw clenching. “ _Fuck_ , baby,” he moaned. His eyes squeezed shut as sensation overtook him, his mind filling with Jubilee as he finished. Their bodies slammed together as his hips shuddered into her—he could barely keep his grip as he came. Then, he slowly rested his head on her shoulder, pressing light kisses into her neck. “Love you,” he murmured.

“Love you, too,” she replied, brushing his hair off his face. “So fucking much.”

* * *

Sweet Pea’s eyes were half shut as he pulled Jubilee tight against him. She wrapped the blankets around them, relaxing into his touch.

“Hope that helped your headache a little,” she murmured, her lips curving into a sly smile as she leaned in for a kiss.

“More than a little,” he replied, unable to contain his own grin. Running his hand through her damp hair, he pulled her even closer, bringing their lips together. “You’re better than any painkiller.” Sweet Pea forced himself not to think about what had given him that headache in the first place—training had already been eating into how much time he could spend with Jubilee, and he sure didn’t need to ruin the time he did have by thinking too much about it. “How long can you stay?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

She shrugged. “Probably another hour or so—dad’s been on edge with the weird influx of crime lately, and he’d be pissed if I stayed out late again.”

Sweet Pea forced himself to keep his expression neutral. _The weird influx in crime lately._ His grip on her tightened, and he pressed a kiss into the top of her head. He wanted to tell her more than anything what was _really_ going on, that the crime wasn’t random at all, that the crime wasn’t even _human_. He wanted to tell her everything, but Malachai had made the rules clear—she was safer not knowing the truth.

“Sweet Pea?” Jubilee’s brows knitted with concern—he had been quiet too long. “You okay?”

He nodded sharply, reassuring her with a quick kiss. “I’m fine.” His lips curved into an amused smirk. “And I hate to admit it, but I think I agree with your Dad. Weird shit’s been going on at night, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

She gave him an unimpressed look, fighting not to roll her eyes. “Sweet Pea, I’m a big girl, and I can take care of myself.”

“I know.” Smirking, he rolled over, trapping her underneath him and leaning in for a kiss. “But I’m an overprotective ass—we know this.”

Jubilee laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing back. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” She bit back a yawn, stretching her arms above his head. “Now, would you mind getting your cute self off of me? I need to use the bathroom.”

“Sure,” he laughed, rolling off of her. “As long as you—” He cut off when she climbed off the bed, his eyes immediately drawn to her hips. Even in the dimly-lit room, he could see that her pale skin was littered with bruises—deep purple and blue bruises in the exact imprint of his fingertips. “Jubilee,” he choked, sliding off the bed. “Are you—”

Her eyes widened when she saw his expression. “Sweets, what—” Silently, she followed his gaze down her body to her waist. Apparently, in their stumble from the shower to his room, she hadn’t seen them either. Her mouth opened in a silent _oh_ , and then she forced a smile. “Well, that’s a new one. You been sneaking steroids into your cereal, Sweet Pea?”

“Jubilee, I—” His legs felt shaky as he walked toward her, his gaze running across her body and noticing _everything_. It wasn’t just the bruises—every hickey looked darker, and she was walking like she was sore. His throat felt like it was closing—no matter how much he joked about making her walk funny the next day, he never actually had. “Jubilee, are you okay?”

“Okay?” She laughed drily. “Of course, I’m okay, Sweet Pea.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. “They’re just bruises, babe. It happens sometimes.”

 _Not like that._ Sweet Pea swallowed hard—what was he supposed to say to that? “Yeah, I suppose.” He managed a nod. “You’re sure you’re okay, though?”

“I’m sure.” She took his hand in hers, squeezing briefly. “It’s not a big deal, Sweet Pea.”

He forced himself to nod, everything in him focused on not freaking out. “Okay.”

Her eyes were narrowed with concern, and she took his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Of course, yeah,” he said hurriedly, the words tumbling out a little too quickly. “I’m good—you go to the bathroom.”

She nodded, letting her hand slip out of his. “Be right back.”

As she walked out of his room and into the dimly-lit hallway, Sweet Pea flopped back onto the bed, burying his face in his hands. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Sweet Pea squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force the image of Jubilee’s bruised skin out of his mind. He had done that to her—he had hurt her. Sure, it hadn’t been anything lethal, but that didn’t make it okay. His heart was racing in his chest, his breath short and shaky. Images were flashing through his mind at a lightning pace, and he couldn’t make them stop.

For the first time maybe ever, Sweet Pea wanted nothing more than to talk to Malachai.

He didn’t know how long he’d been trying to steady himself when Jubilee walked back into the room. She was fully dressed, her phone in her hand and her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at the bright screen.

“What’s up?” Sweet Pea asked, his voice coming out in a rasp.

She shook her head. “Nothing important.” Rolling her eyes, she sat back down on the bed next to him, leaning into him with a sigh. “Just Jughead sending a million and one worried texts.”

Sweet Pea’s eyebrows rose, and he grabbed a pair of shorts off the floor to pull them on. “Does that mean you have to head out?”

“It means I probably should.” She groaned softly, curling in even closer to him. “Even though there’s nothing I’d rather do than get back in this bed with you.”

He smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist and pushing up the front of her sweater to tease her soft skin with his fingertips. “That sounds so good right now.”

“Unfortunately,” she breathed, hauling herself off the bed. “Annoying twin brothers call, and I have to answer.” Smiling, she leaned in and kissed Sweet Pea. “See you at school tomorrow?”

“Of course.” He took a moment letting go of her, desperately wishing the moment didn’t have to end. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

And with that, she was gone, leaving Sweet Pea with nothing but a sinking feeling in his stomach and a pounding headache.

* * *

The next day, Sweet Pea got to Malachai’s early, something he had never done before. Joaquin wasn’t there yet, and the house was so quiet that Sweet Pea wasn’t even sure Malachai was home. His bike was in the driveway, though, so he had to be somewhere. Sweet Pea parked his bike near Malachai’s, jogging to the door the second his feet hit the ground. He could barely think as he knocked, images from the day before still swirling around like a whirlpool in his head.

Malachai opened the door a moment later, his eyes narrowed and his curly hair a rumpled mess. He hadn’t even bothered throwing a shirt on. “Sweet Pea?”

“Did I just wake you up?” Sweet Pea answered, shoving past the sleepy man and into the house. “You do realize that it’s like four o’clock, right?”

“Oh please, do come in,” Malachai drawled sarcastically, shutting the door behind him. “I was on patrol all night last night, remember? And contrary to popular belief, I do have to sleep sometimes.”

Sweet Pea just rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the threadbare striped couch with a huff. “I need to talk to you.”

“Clearly.” Malachai walked into the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot and grabbing a mug out of the cabinet. “Want some coffee?”

“No, thanks,” Sweet Pea replied. He was already jittery enough, and he definitely didn’t need something making him even more on-edge.

“Suit yourself.” Once he got the coffee going, he walked back to his room, returning with a sweatshirt on. Ignoring Sweet Pea’s palpable annoyance, he poured himself a mug of coffee before walking back into the living room.

Sweet Pea watched intently, wishing he would just hurry up and sit down already. It had been hard enough sitting in school all day knowing he’d rather have gone to Malachai’s first thing in the morning. That, however, was not a possibility because he’d already missed way too much back when he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stay human for a full eight hours at a time.

Finally, Malachai took a seat in his favorite recliner, lifting his mug to his lips with a sigh. “So, Sweet Pea, what’s up?” His tone was light, but his eyes were focused and steady—he didn’t have to be in wolf form to have a feel for what was going on in Sweet Pea’s head.

Sweet Pea took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. He kept his gazed fixed on the wall behind Malachai, on a photo frame filled with pictures of Malachai and Cordelia through the years. Sweet Pea couldn’t help but notice that this particular frame was all of pictures pre-accident.

“How do you live with what you did to Cordelia?”

Malachai sat upright with a start, his eyes widening. “Is Jubilee okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” he answered hurriedly. “She’s fine. I mean—” He cut off, his breath catching. “She’s mostly fine.”

“What do you mean?” Malachai set his coffee mug down, resting his forearms on his legs as he leaned toward the younger man. “Did something happen?”

Sweet Pea forced himself to look Malachai in the eye. “Kind of. We were—uh—well—”

“You can say sex, Sweet Pea,” Malachai said with a smirk. “We share a mind sometimes, remember?”

Sweet Pea’s face heated in a deep blush. “Okay, yeah, we were having sex, and I didn’t realize how rough I was getting. I was _too_ rough, worse than I’d ever been, and I didn’t even realize it. How could I not realize I was hurting her?” He ran his hand through his hair, his breathing speeding up. “I thought I was so in control, that everything was going fine, but it wasn’t. I—” He choked on the words, biting back a sob. “I hurt her, Malachai.”

Malachai’s gaze softened, and he took a long, slow breath. “I get it, Sweet Pea. Trust me, I get it.” He bit his lip, his dark eyes flicking off to the side as if watching a memory. Then, he let out a slow breath. “It was the worst day of my life, Sweet Pea.”

Sweet Pea watched his expression, desperate to ask more questions but afraid of pushing Malachai too fast. He could see the storm behind the older man’s eyes, how lost he was in his pain.

“ _She’s_ the only reason I can live with myself—the fact that she’s still here and she still wants to live with me.” He swallowed hard, looking back at Sweet Pea. “If I had killed her, I don’t think I would have been able to live with myself. I can’t even say that it’s my biggest regret because it’s so much bigger than that—I nearly killed the woman who I love more than anyone else in the world because I thought I had more control than I did.” His fists clenched on his lap. “I nearly ruined her entire goddamn life, and it was only luck that she wasn’t an inch closer, a little to the left, that the ambulance didn’t get there a minute later.” His shoulders heaved as he stifled a sigh. “I don’t know what happened with you and Jubilee, Sweet Pea, but if there’s anything I can do to keep you from suffering like this, I will.”

Sweet Pea hadn’t realized how tightly his jaw was clenched, how hard his blunt fingernails were digging into his palms. He sucked in a hard breath, his lungs burning with the sudden burst of air. “What do I do, Malachai?”

Malachai ran his hand through his hair, his breathing steadying. “Do you think you’re going to hurt her?”

“I honestly don’t know.” He sighed, his hands shaking slightly as he unclenched his fists. “This time yesterday, I would have said no, but now…” He trailed off. “Now, I have no idea. If I could fuck up that badly just because I was horny, who knows what I could do if I got mad? And fucking everything makes me mad lately. _Fuck._ ” Sweet Pea shot off the couch, pacing across the small living room. “I _can’t_ hurt her, Malachai.”

He nodded, reaching for his coffee and taking a long sip. “I know.”

“So, what do I do?” Sweet Pea nearly shouted, his eyes stinging with the promise of tears. His shoulders heaved, and his breathing went ragged. “What do I do?”

“For both of your sake, it might be best to take some space.” Malachai’s voice was even and measured. “I’m not saying you need to dump her outright—I’d be a big fucking hypocrite to suggest that—but space would be a good idea, at least until you gain a little more control.” He looked up at the younger man, a gentle warmth in his eyes. “It will get easier—control gets easier. I used to be terrified to be anywhere near Cordelia, especially after I hurt her, but it’s gotten so much better with time. Obviously, there’s no science on it, but it seems to take a few months for the change to settle, for all the weird adrenaline and whatever to calm down.” He caught Sweet Pea’s gaze with his own as the younger man stopped pacing. “You’re going to start feeling like yourself again, Sweet Pea.”

_But what if it’s too late for Jubilee?_

Sweet Pea nodded sharply, his mind still racing. He knew what he needed to do, though, and he wasn’t going to be able to calm down until he did.

“Malachai, do you mind if I skip training today? I need to figure this shit out.”

“Are you sure? A run might help you clear your head a little.”

“I’m sure.”

Slowly, Malachai nodded. “Okay, then. Call me if you need anything, got it?”

“Got it.” With another sharp nod, Sweet Pea took off, desperate to get back to Jubilee.

* * *

The ride to the Jones house seemed to last hours, and the long country roads that normally made Sweet Pea feel so free suddenly felt narrow and stifling. As soon as he reached their driveway, he almost flew off the bike, barely remembering to kick down the kickstand before starting up the long driveway.

From across the massive yard, Sweet Pea could hear Jughead’s usual music blaring from his garage workshop. That only made Sweet Pea’s gut turn harder. He and Jughead had been friends for years, but since the change, he’d nearly cut him out of his life. There was no time for worrying about that, though. The main house was quickly approaching, and Sweet Pea could swear he could already sense her walking around inside.

He barely had time to knock before Jubilee was opening the door. “Sweet Pea?” Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion as her eyes scanned him. He must have looked like a mess—all stress and anxiety and restlessness. Not to mention the fact that he’d basically ignored her at school all day.

“Can we talk?” he asked hopefully, trying to force a smile.

“Yeah, of course.” She opened the door wider, inviting him into the small house. They didn’t say anything as she led him to her bedroom, pulling the door shut behind them. As soon as it was closed, she crossed her arms over her chest, turning to face him. “What’s going on, Sweet Pea?”

Sweet Pea nearly winced when she fixed him with that cold, angry gaze. The Jones women had an impressive death glare, and Sweet Pea wasn’t often on the receiving end of it. He took a deep breath, still trying to work out the best words to say. Jubilee didn’t seem to be in a patient mood, though, and he could feel his resolve fading, so he had no choice but to spit it out. “I think we need to stop seeing each other.”

Jubilee’s lips parted, and then her mouth fell open with surprise. Her eyes narrowed, and her mouth moved silently for a second. “You _what_?”

“I think we need to stop seeing each other,” Sweet Pea repeated more slowly, the words coming out more evenly this time.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Jubilee snapped. “I know things have been a little weird lately, but you can’t seriously think this is the answer, Sweet Pea.”

“I just—” He sighed, running his hand through his hair and wishing there wasn’t so much damn space between them. “This needs to happen, Jubilee. We’re not—well, we’re just not working anymore.” The words burned like a lie on his lips. _He_ was the one not working anymore.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” She took a step toward him, letting out a bitter laugh. “We’re not working anymore? What does that even mean, Sweet Pea? Did I do something?”

“No!” he answered too sharply. “No, no, of course not. You didn’t do anything, and there’s nothing wrong with you, Jubilee. I just don’t think this works anymore.” He bit back a groan, wishing he had actually thought through what he was going to say to her. “It’s not you—it’s me.”

That made her laugh for real, an angry, almost tearful sound. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her eyes shining with a hint of tears. “Seriously? You’re seriously pulling the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ bullshit? You’re going to have to do a lot better than that, Sweet Pea. You can’t just break up with me and not give a single damn reason why.”

“Why does it matter?” he shouted, his anger rippling through him like a shockwave. “It’s over, Jubilee—that’s all you need to know.”

“No,” she corrected, taking another step closer to him, her voice dropping dangerously, “it’s not.”

Sweet Pea took a big step back—he could feel his anger seeping through him, the impending change starting to crack through his control. “I don’t know what else to tell you, Jubilee. We’re done, and that’s that.”

She swallowed hard, the first few tears slipping down her cheeks. Her voice was softer now, almost shaky. “Really, Sweet Pea? That’s it? After everything we’ve been through? After everything we’ve said and done, that’s all I get? I _love_ you, Sweet Pea. I love you so fucking much, and I’m not just going to let you walk away unless you can’t say the same anymore.”

“Jubilee, I—” His voice broke, and he had to fight every urge in his body not to wrap her in his arms. “I can’t say that. Of course, I still love you.”

“Then what the fuck is going on, Sweet Pea?” She bit back a sob, trying to reach for him only to have him pull away. “Why are you doing this?”

Sweet Pea’s chest seared with pain—how could he do this to her? “Jubilee, I—” He choked on the words, unable to tell her another painful lie. “You wouldn’t understand.”

She blinked back tears, leveling him with a steady gaze. “Try me.”

“I—” he stuttered, his mouth moving faster than his brain as every bit of advice Malachai ever gave him went flying out the window. Images of Cordelia’s face flashed across his vision, the memories of hurting her just as vivid as if it had been his own claws. Then, he refocused on the woman in front of him—on Jubilee. She was still crying silently, his lips pressed into a tight angry line as she waited for him to say something. He took a slow, deep breath. “I’m a werewolf.”

Her mouth fell open again, but this time, her reaction was faster. A sharp, angry laugh slipped past her lips, and she shook her head. “You’ve got to be kidding me. _That’s_ what you’re going with? A werewolf? Fuck, Sweet Pea, just tell me the truth.”

“Jubilee, this is the truth.” Her laughter had hit like a punch in the gut. He hadn’t even considered that the truth might not work. “I’m not lying to you—I would _never_ lie to you.”

“Never?” She was laughing harder now, almost hysterical with something caught between rage and distress. “So, we’re really not working? That was absolutely true—that our relationship isn’t working anymore?” Her pitch rose. “I’m sorry, but I just don’t believe that, Sweet Pea. You’ve been lying to me since you walked through this door, and you know what? I’m pretty sure you’ve been lying to me for weeks. Something is going on, but I’m pretty damn sure that it’s not that you turn into a magical fucking monster.”

“Fine!” he snapped. “You want the truth? I’ll show you the damn truth!” Sweet Pea slammed open the door, storming down the hallway and out the front door before Jubilee even had time to react.

She chased him out, barely taking the time to slide on shoes before following him into the cold yard. “Sweet Pea, where are you going?” she called, barely able to keep up with him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m showing you the truth!” he called back over his shoulder. Once he was a decent distance from the house, he turned to face her. “Don’t get any closer, Jubilee.”

“What are you—”

“Stop,” he growled, his tone dark.

She jerked to a halt, something in either the way he said it or the way he looked enough to make her listen. “Sweet Pea, talk to me.”

“I tried, and you wouldn’t listen,” he spat, letting the anger flow through him without abandon. He started yanking off his clothes, tossing them into a pile on the damp grass. “So, if you don’t believe I’m a werewolf, I’m going to show you.”

Jubilee’s expression twisted from anger into confusion. “Why are you taking your clothes off in my backyard?”

“Don’t want to rip them,” he muttered, tossing his jeans aside.

“Sweet Pea, this is ridiculous!” Jubilee called, taking a few steps toward him. “I’m not—”

“Back off, Jubilee,” he said, his dark eyes burning into hers. “I’m not going to hurt you, but you need to stay away.”

“This is absolutely ridiculous,” she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as the wind picked up. “You’re not a werewolf, Sweet Pea.”

“Wanna bet?” He rolled his eyes, feeling the familiar surge of adrenaline pound through his veins. He barely managed to get his boxers off in time for the change to start, his vision flashing red as he slammed into the ground.

When he looked up, all he could see was Jubilee. Her eyes were wide open, her breath shaky and fast. With his enhanced hearing, Sweet Pea could hear how fast her heart was racing. He could see how hard she was shaking. Immediately, he focused all his energy on changing back, keeping his eyes on her as he forced himself to breathe.

Jubilee’s legs gave out, and she crumpled to the ground, still staring at him with wide-eyed shock. Her mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out.

Within seconds, Sweet Pea was human again, throwing on his boxers before running over to her, taking her in his arms.

“How?” she whispered, still shaking slightly as she looked up at him. “When?”

“A few weeks,” he replied. “That flu I got?” He shook his head. “Not really the flu.”

“Why?” Jubilee’s breath started to steady, but her grip was still iron-tight on his forearm. “Why does it happen?”

He sighed, brushing her hair off her face and pressing a soft kiss into her forehead. “It’s a really long story, and I promise I’ll tell you soon. Right now, though, I need to explain myself. I need to explain why I can’t—”

Her eyes narrowed. “Are you seriously _still_ trying to break up with me?”

Sweet Pea burst out laughing, his arms tightening around her. “No, I’m not. I thought about it, but I’m not. I can’t.” His voice softened as he looked down at her. “I love you Jubilee, but this whole wolf thing is dangerous. I hurt you.”

“Hurt me? What are you—” Her eyes widened slightly as it dawned on her. “Yesterday? That was nothing, Sweet Pea. I—”

“You’re right, that wasn’t bad.” He took a breath. “But that wasn’t nearly the worst that could happen. I have enhanced strength in human form, but that’s nothing compared to the fact that I’m fucking lethal in wolf form.”

“So? It’s not like you lose your mind, right?” She bit her lip anxiously. “Because you were looking at me like it was still you, and…”

“No, nothing like that,” he said, shaking his head. “But the change isn’t always something I can control, and my temper is worse. I have a hard time controlling myself, Jubilee. There’s so much worse—“He cut off, refocusing. “Do you know Malachai’s girlfriend, Cordelia Malcolm?”

Slowly, she nodded, her eyes widening again. “Is she a werewolf, too?”

“No, but Malachai is, and—well, it wasn’t a bear that attacked her.” He paused, watching Jubilee as the words sunk in. “It was Malachai, and it wasn’t on purpose. He lost control for a second, and he almost killed her, Jubilee.” Holding her jaw, he forced her to look at him. “I can’t let something like that happen to you.”

“And you won’t,” she answered. “You won’t, Sweet Pea. I know you, and I trust you.”

“But you don’t understand what I am, Jubilee,” he replied, biting his lip so hard it almost bled. “I don’t even understand what I am, anymore. I’m a monster, and all it would take is seconds for me to hurt you.”

“You’re not a monster, Sweet Pea.” Jubilee wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself off the ground and into his lap. “You are not a monster. You’re the same guy I’ve loved for years, and I refuse to let you break up with me over this.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Did Cordelia know? Did she know what Malachai was?”

“Not until then.”

“Well then.” She inhaled sharply. “You can teach me what to look out for, and I can learn more about all of this. I can help you, Sweet Pea. Just please, you need to let me in.”

He kept his eyes locked on her, his gaze sweeping over every inch of her face and taking it all in. After a moment, he nodded. “Okay. I love you, Jubilee.”

“I love you too, Sweet Pea.” Slowly, she pressed her lips into his, her grip on him tightening. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too,” he murmured, losing himself in her touch. “More than anything.”

“Good. Don’t you dare forget that.”

“I won’t.” His lips curved into a smile, and he pulled back from her slightly, biting back a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, poking him in the side. “This is a touching moment, Sweet Pea.”

He just shook his head, slumping back on the grass with a groan. “Malachai’s going to kill me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, please check out the rest of the Anthology, and be sure to let me know what other stories or characters in this AU you'd like to see more of!


End file.
